Air containing oxygen present in water traveling through a hydronic heating systems can cause corrosion of system components. Also, air present in the water creates erratic pumping performance, vibrating noise (e.g., knocking) and other undesirable effects.
What is still desired is a new and improved air eliminator that can be used to remove air from hydronic heating systems.